


Patronus

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: When Draco tries to conjure his Patronus, he struggles to find his happiest memory. Harry shows him what real happiest memories are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 50





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> based on a comic made by @artdecielle on Tumblr!!

“Expecto Patronum!” He hissed, his hand cramping from the force at which he held his wand, “Expecto Patronum, Expect-” his voice was cut off by laughs, he turned and slowly and silently stalked out of the forest. Hiding behind a tree, his eyes laid upon the three teens, one sitting on the ground while the other two played in the water. His eyes stopped on the olive-skinned brunet. He felt his chest restrict and his breath hitch slightly.

He ducked back behind a tree, wading further into the forest. He pulled out his wand and gripped it more gentle this time.

“Expecto…” he sighed, his mind trailing back to the boy that had stolen his subconscious thoughts, “Patronum!”  
White whisps of magic gracefully flowed from his wand, gathering and building his Patronus in front of him. He found himself crouched down and wrapping his arms around his sides. The thought of him is what formed his Patronus. The thought of the boy who hated- no, despised him. The boy he could never have.

The gentle snout of the stag he produced prodded his head, showing him comfort. But that would never make it better, he knew that. No amount of distractions or logic would heal his broken heart.

He did have to admit though, his Patronus, his beautiful happiness moulded by magic to stand before him, did make him feel less lonely.  
Yes, he had Pansy and Blaise, but… they didn’t know. They would never understand how he felt or why he felt that way.

He raised his head, looking at the stag. It reminded Draco of that one boy, the boy he couldn’t touch unless it was hitting him.  
He would never admit it to anyone, but to his new friend he felt he had no choice.

“I…” his voice broke, tear building in his eyes. He scoffed at himself, no Malfoy should be so undignified to cry in front of anyone. Even if it was just a Patronus.  
But that didn’t stop him. The tears fell, soaking into the bark and leaves beneath him.

“I don’t… want to…” his throat felt like it was closing in on itself, strangled cries leaving his mouth.

“I don’t want to hurt him!” he shouted, facing the luminescent stag. It didn’t flinch at his sudden volume raise or the aggression in his voice. Just watched him.  
Draco broke. He let the tears fall, he let his grievances out, desperately clutching onto his stag. The stag stood with the Slytherin boy clinging to its chest.

It was a while before Draco groggily made his way back to the castle.

Harry didn’t stop staring at him. Despite Ron’s teasing and Hermione’s unapproving glare, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.  
He chalked it up to suspicion. The Slytherin was always planning something. And it didn’t help that recently the blond git had been ignoring him. No insults, no snarky quips, no rough shoulder shoves or fistfights.

Walking through the halls, his eyes stayed glued to him. In the great hall, in class, even once he went to bed, he pulled out the Marauder’s map, whispering, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” before spotting the small name of ‘Draco Malfoy’ and following him. 

The next day was the exact same. Watch him in the halls, watch him a breakfast, in classes, everywhere.  
It wasn’t until Harry stood outside the large window of Gryffindor Tower that he saw the unmistakable head of white-blond hair that he made his move.  
Throwing on the invisibility cloak and keeping the marauder’s map in hand, he followed the boy.

I bet he’s doing something for voldy, he’s a slimy git he is!

Into the woods, he found himself following the familiar luminescent light as he came upon the Slytherin he followed.  
It was then he saw the Malfoy heir, his face cast in the pale blue light, standing before a Stag Patronus.  
He almost didn’t want to believe what he saw. How could Malfoy have the same Patronus as him? They were polar opposites!

Harry watched on from behind a tree as the young Malfoy fell to his knees, a sob escaping his lips. It startled Harry, seeing him cry. He was always under the impression that he was the ice prince of Slytherin.

Harry felt his heart constrict as he watched on. Like he was watching a loved one he couldn’t help suffer alone.  
The feelings scared him. They made him silently make his way back to his dorm and lie in bed, unable to decipher if he was angry, sad or...something else.

Harry watched on the map, the fifth time in a row, as Malfoy made his way back to the forest. It was slightly infuriating by that point. He wanted to go out there and call him out on being suspicious and a death eater, but...he wasn’t. He was just sad for whatever reason and practising his Patronus.

“Get it together...just go out there and...say hello! Maybe he needs company…” he mumbled to himself, rubbing his arms up and down to try and ease his frustration and nervousness.

Harry sighed, making his way down to the forest. It was something he never thought he’d want to do, comfort the boy he so utterly despised.

Actually… he thought, standing against one of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He found it quite ironic how much he went in there despite the whole ‘forbidden’ thing.

Do I hate him? I mean, he’s been a git, for sure, but...recently he’s stopped. He’s not even calling Hermione or Ron names anymore. Something’s off…

He continued trying to make sense of why he felt so strange as he followed the same path as last time, hoping he was there. Thankfully, it did. The path that led to the blond he so desperately seemed to want to see.  
It wasn’t long before he found the small clearing containing Malfoy with his wand out and ready.

Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “Expecto…” he heard him say, as he opened his eyes and began stepping forward.

“Patronum-” a branch snapped under harry’s feet, the sound alerting the blond and making him jump.

Harry smiled nervously and waved, “Hey….”.

Despite the distraction, the spell still worked and the light gathered into the shape of a stag. He saw Draco’s face flush, as he tried to hide his wand behind his back, pretending nothing happened. It was fruitless, however, as the stag walked behind him before disappearing.

Draco sighed and rubbed his hand against his head. Harry chuckled softly, inching a little further forwards.  
Harry slowly removed his wand from his pocket. Draco eyed is suspiciously but Harry never pointed it at him.

“I...I know you’re not a bad person, Malfoy. I know that now…” he murmured, waving his wand out and creating a purple glittery mist. In said mist, pictures formed. Harry’s memories. Memories of Draco being a good, hard-working student.

A picture of Draco handing Pansy a new purse she ‘had been looking for everywhere!’ for her birthday, Draco helping a little glowing snail catch up to his friend, Draco desperately trying to catch the snitch at a quidditch game, and Draco studying deviously to keep up his grades.

Draco felt his eyes begin watering but tried to keep the tears away. Harry smiled, disappearing the memories.

“These. These are the happy memories a Patronus needs. To keep it stable for longer. The happier the better.”

Draco took a deep breath, those memories fresh in his mind as he lifted his wand. He exhaled, straightening his back.  
Harry joined him, his mind wandering to memories he had used so many times for this charm.

“Expecto...Patronum!” they exclaimed together, both now producing strong, full streams of magic from their wands. Draco’s formed the familiar stag, while Harry found his had...changed. He had no idea why it had, but now, in the place of his own stag, was a doe. A beautiful doe that he felt just as close to as his other Patronus.

While lost in thought, he felt a nudge at his side. He looked over and Draco was looking at him. He gestured to the pair of Patronus’ and Harry gasped at the sight.

The stag and doe were cuddling. 

Harry felt...warm at this. He had heard stories, from Hermione of course, that Patronus’ could help you find your ‘soulmate’. It’s what happened to his parents, James and Lily holding a pair of deer that fit perfectly.

Harry felt himself heating up as the thought of Draco entered his mind. A few feet away, Draco was the same, his usually pale skin flushed red.  
Harry took a deep, deep breath. He was gonna do it. He was going to make a move. He had to admit, he always knew Draco was a good looking bloke, and he’d come to terms with the fact that he actually kind of liked all the teasing and bickering.

Using his wand, he cast some magic to connect to Draco’s. It was the same soft light blue of a Patronus’. It was formed in a heart, as cheesy as it was.

Draco watched the string of magic slowly bend and move into the shape. It was exhilarating, to say the least. Harry seemed to want...something to do with him. Even if it was just friendship, he would take it. But the heart...that sent other messages.

Looking over at the brunet, Draco found himself getting cocky. Harry could see that in the smirk that washed over his face.

A few steps later, Draco was right in front of him, staring down at the slightly shorter male. Draco used ever inch of Malfoy confidence he had to just grab Harry’s face and kiss him. It wasn’t the softest, most romantic kiss out there, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

Harry gasped at the sudden contact, but it was over before he knew it. Draco had pulled back and looked more nervous than a deer in headlights. Harry smiled softly, he liked that. He liked the kiss. He liked the shy, nervous side of Draco.

Harry slowing let his hands find their way up to his neck and into his hair, pulling his back down into a more slow, passionate kiss. Draco smiled into it, just like Harry was.


End file.
